Silly Ninja, Comical Segments are for Everybody
by Nightmarestar Of ThunderClan
Summary: Just a bunch of stupid and silly one-shots surrounding our favorite ninja team, Lloyd, and Guren the edgy leader. Featuring Ninja!dads, Guren with more than one emotion, and much needed humor and levity for a usually dark timeline! Warnings: Strong language


**(Jay!POV, never thought I would see the day)**

People often say I treat life as one big joke. That I never take anything seriously.  
And those people are incorrect, I do take life very seriously.  
What I don't take seriously is my short, thirteen year-old leader, who acts like he's never had a happy day in his life, and treats every social problem the same way: Indifferently and efficiently.  
Needless to say, I've been looking for a weak point in his cold exterior since he was brought on the ship. Any reaction would do, I just wanted to find something that proved he wasn't some kind of Garmadon clone.  
And I found it in the most strange way.  
The day started out normal enough, Guren taking time to violently wake us all up with ice cubes, and gently wake Lloyd up with small shakes and whispered words. So, par for the course. He didn't talk to anyone until breakfast, taking our preparation time to meditate, and was just as ruthless during training afterward.  
The change came while we were playing video games as a relaxing getaway from our bruises. Guren was curled in a beanbag chair in the corner, his book taking his attention completely from us. Calm, as per usual.  
Then Cole blew up Kai even though they were on the same team. And then Kai exploded in anger.  
"What the FUCK Cole!? Jay was RIGHT THERE!" Kai shrieked, as I paused the game to listen to the hell. Zane turned to watch, he himself interested in the conflict. Guren was unmoved as usual, only an ear flick giving away his apathy for the situation.  
"You jumped in front of me!" Cole shouted back, promptly causing Kai's controller to combust in his hands. I pulled a new one out of the box next to me, as Kia shrieked:  
"I was BEHIND YOU and you know it! You turned around and shot a granade at me!" Kai yelled back, as I set a new controller down next to him. Cole adopted a mischievous smirk.  
"Well, as a wise man once said-" He didn't get to finish that sentence, as two things happened at once:  
A book nailed him in the head and knocked him over with the force, and all the electronics in the room (besides the TV and Xbox) spontaneously combusted, glass shards flying everywhere.  
Everyone looked at me. I looked at Guren  
"NOT TODAY SATAN!" Guren yelled, back arched as he clung to his chair, his position strangely cat-like as he growled menacingly at Cole, tail bristling with his ears flattened. Then, without any prompting, Guren sprang from the chair and scrambled out if the room, leaving the book behind in his haste to get out.  
We all stared at each other in confusion, Cole rubbing the side of his head.  
"Did... Did that really just happen?" Kai asked, looking as confused as I was elated.  
"He has a weakness!" I shouted happily, earning myself three startled looks and a hissing sound from another room.

* * *

The next time I saw Guren, I was ready. I wanted to see an emotion besides annoyance and apathy, and I planned to see it. Kai said it was a bad idea.  
I ignored him.  
"So Guren" I asked causally as he strolled into the living room, nose buried in a book. He flicked his white tail in acknowledgment, showing he was listening but had no intention of removing his eyes from the pages of Ninjagian history. Cole and Zane looked at me with concern, but showed no sign of trying to stop me. They were just as interested. "What was that? You know, your reaction to Cole saying-"  
"Repeat it and I shall rip out your spine" He snarled, head snapping up from his book. A rare sight, and progress. I grinned impishly.  
"I was just wondering why that specific saying warrants such an extreme reaction from you? I've never seen you bristle like a cat before" I teased, earning myself a hiss from the wolf boy, and a closed book. More progress! "You looked kind of adorable"  
"Shut up" Guren hissed, glaring at me with those very angry eyes. But there was something else there.  
Discomfort. He wanted out of this conversation as soon as possible. Interesting.  
"What? I was just wondering what triggered such a reaction from my usually calm leader. I mean, it's such a common saying: As a wise man once said"  
Guren tensed visibly, as his glare intensified. He definitely wanted out of this conversation.  
"That's none of your business" He growled, growing more tense. He didn't show teeth, as he usually did when he was annoyed with someone,  
"What? I just wanted to know why my leader didn't want to know what the wise man-"  
Guren chucked the book at me, and I dodged to the side, avoiding a potentially painful hit.  
"I swear to God if you don't stop acting like that God damn MONKEY, I will rip all your insides out, starting with your throat!" He snapped, ears flat and tail bristling in the exact same way as before. Cole and Zane looked over the back of the couch, surprised I wasn't dead yet. I simply smiled.  
"What monkey?"  
"I don't have to tell you shit!" Guren snapped, flipping me the bird and collecting his thrown book. "Now quit acting like Orangor before I snap your neck"  
"So the Monkey's name is Orangor?"  
"FUCK OFF!" Guren shrieked, flipping another bird in my direction, before turning around and storming out, holding the rude hand gesture out at me for as long as possible before leaving. I turned to my brothers, and both of them looked very surprised I didn't die there.  
"I told you that little thirteen year-old is still in there" I said, grinning cheekily. Cole just looked back to the door.  
"I never thought I'd see Guren acting his age in my life" Zane said, as Cole tilted his head in confusion.  
"Why would he be so upset by a monkey named Orangor though?" Cole asked aloud, prompting me to shrug.  
"I dunno. Maybe it was a Space Monkey? Guren said he'd been to space before, right?"  
"It was a very fucking annoying Space Monkey, assholes! Stop fucking talking about it for God's sake!" Guren yelled from another room, still able to hear us, apparently. I grinned as I turned to Cole.  
"You think he was "As a wise man once said?"" Cole asked with a mirrored grin.  
"FUCK YOU ALL!"

* * *

 _ **Guren hates anything related to the Beast World Arc story in the original show being brought up, as it makes him very uncomfortable. Jay is the kind of person who wants to see you react, with no regard for personal safety. He was the best choice for this chapters Point of View!**_

 _ **Hoped you liked it!**_

 _ **~Nightmare of BloodClan**_


End file.
